remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
ACME Acres
Acme Acres is the main setting for Tiny Toon Adventures. It is here where the main characters and the Looney Tunes reside. According to the episode "Never Too Late to Loon", Acme Acres is located in the toon-world equivalent of Missouri. Areas of Interest *Acme Looniversity *Perfecto Prep *Portal to Wackyland *Montana Max's Mansion The Suburbs A quaint residential area filled with cozy houses. It is here where Perfecto Prep, Hamton J. Pig, Elmyra Duff, Byron Basset, Shirley the Loon and their families live. The City A modern urban city near the coastline in the south of Acme Acres. It is here that the movie theater, the Pizzeria, the Junk Yard, the Park, Acme Zoo, and an apartment complex that is also near the coastline are located. It is in these areas where Furrball, Li'l Sneezer, Fifi Le Fume, Sweety Pie, Concord Condor and Mary Melody live respectively. Two-Tone Town In an unknown area of Acme Acres near Warner Bros. Studio is Two-Tone Town where cartoons from the 1930s and 40's reside, characters such as Foxy, Roxy, Goopy Geer and Big Bee live here as well. The Coastline Areas of interest here are the beach, the Acme Resort Hotel, and Shirley's psychic booth. Located a bit far from the coastline is a chain of apparently food themed islands known as: Sandwich Islands, Mustard Islands and the Delicatessen Islands. Past the chain of islands is Booty Island where buried treasure lies; the island's sole inhabitant is a large ostrich-like bird with x-shaped feet who can only say "X", the island also has a large active volcano which also destroyed the island itself. The Forest A forest that surrounds most of Acme Acres where Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny and their families live. There is also a lake within the forest where Plucky Duck resides in a house made out of reeds. To the left far end of the forest is Montana Max's mansion. Mt. Acme A large mountainous desert region filled with canyons and caves located to the north of Acme Acres. It is here where Calamity Coyote, Little Beeper and Dizzy Devil reside. It is also implied that this may have been the setting of the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote cartoons. To the far right of Mt. Acme is a bridge that leads into a portal to Wackyland whereGogo Dodo resides. There is also a tremendously long interstate highway that passes through the desert and along the way there is a long tunnel, a single pit stop, a Wild Safari Zoo, a volcanic region and at the end of the road is HappyWorldLand, a large amusement park reminiscent of Disney World, Universal Studios and Six Flags that is considered by Plucky "Every ducklings dream!". The Underground In "Journey to the Center of Acme Acres" it is shown that beneath Acme Acres are underground caverns and tunnels which are inhabited by a giant two-headed worm and an underground version of Gremlins who are said to be the true cause of earthquakes (however Elmer Fudd believes them to be a myth). The caverns leads to the Earth's core which houses a gigantic ball of gold which was at one point stolen by Montana Max. In "Rock 'n' Roar" it is revealed that another part of the underground is a prehistoric ecosystem inhabited by dinosaurs and it is here where Buster sent his pet T-Rex Rover after he grew too big. The only way to get to this area is through a hole in the Acme Acres forest near Buster's home. Category:Locations Category:ACME Acres